How much things change
by Randysgal1885
Summary: Adam (Edge) and Shannon(not Moore) are best friends. So what happens when they try to set each other up with their friends? Oh yeah and Shannon is Vince's youngest daughter. (I know bad summary sorry. R&R)
1. going out after the show

Author's note: okay so this is another story I'm working on. I want to know what you guys think so far. Please read and review. And please check out my other stories. Thanks  
  
How Much Things Change- Chapter 1  
  
Boy what a year its been. When my best guy friend Adam Copeland (Edge) asked me to set him up with my friend Amber, a beginner wrestler, I never imagined things would turn out like they did. It wasn't that long ago, but it feels like years ago...  
  
"Hey Shannon what's up?" Adam asked me backstage. It was just after Raw had finished. It was the night Amber had debuted as Hunter Herst Helmsly's girlfriend. Paul's (HHH) reallife wife, and my sister, Stephanie had come up with the storyline.  
  
"Yo Adam. Not much. I just have to meet up with Amber."  
  
"Cool. Are you guys planning on going out to a bar?" Adam and I are 23. Amber is 25.  
  
"Yeah probably. Do you and Jason want to join us?" Jason is Adam's best guy friend. Jason (Christian) is 21.  
  
"Yeah sure. I'm there as long as Amber is there."  
  
"Oh does my buddy have a thing for the new girl?"  
  
"So what! You've got a thing for Jay."  
  
"So what if I do?"  
  
"So, you set me up with Amber and I'll set you up with Jay."  
  
"What?!? That's crazy."   
  
"NO, c'mon its a great idea. C'mon Shanny, please."  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Sorry. Shannon. Please."  
  
"Uhh.... I don't know...." Just then Jason walked up behind Adam.  
  
"Hey Shanny, great match out there. You and Nora (Molly) did a great job," Jason complimented me.  
  
"Thanks. You and Matt did a good job too."  
  
"Thanks." He blushed. "So Adam, what are we up to tonight?"  
  
"Shannon and Amber are going to a bar and invited us to come," Adam answered.  
  
"Really? That's cool. Let's all ride together."  
  
"Okay. Just let me get Amber. Why don't you get the car and meet Adam, Amber and I up front?"  
  
"Okay. here, I'll take your bags for you Shanny," Jay offered.  
  
"That's not necessary. I can carry my own bags."  
  
"No, no I insist," Jay said taking my bags. He went to get the car.  
  
"So what do ya say?" Adam asked.  
  
"I think he has a girlfriend."   
  
"No, he broke up with her last week. C'mon please Shannon."  
  
"Um....Okay fine. I'll try my best to set you guys up."  
  
"Oh my gosh, thanks Shan," He gave me a great big hug.  
  
"You're welcome. C'mon lets find Amber."  
  
We went and found Amber. Then we met up with Jason outside. The four of us went to a nearby bar.  
  
"So Amber, its nice to meet you. How'd you get into wrestling?" Adam asked.  
  
"Well, Shannon and I went to the same wrestling school, and she told her father Vince about me. He came to see me at the school and signed me automatically."  
  
"Wow Shannon I didn't know you were actually a talent scout." Jason joked.  
  
"Wow Jason, I didn't know you were so stupid," I replied.  
  
"Hey that's not nice." He started tickling me. I tickled him back. We were laughing so hard we both fell of our seats.  
  
"Don't mind them. They are married," Adam said.  
  
"Oh my gosh I love this song," Amber said.  
  
"Me too. C'mon let's dance." Adam said. They got up to dance, leaving Jason and I alone.  
  
"So Amber and Adam make a cute couple huh?" I said.  
  
"Yeah I guess," Jay replied.  
  
"Jay, what's wrong? You seem upset tonight."  
  
"Its just that I caught Caroline cheating on me and so we broke up."  
  
"Oh poor Jay, you must be heart broken."  
  
"Not really about that."   
  
"Then what?"  
  
"See, I kind of like this girl, but theres no chance she'd ever like me."  
  
"Jay, Why wouldn't she like you? She'd be lucky to have you as a boyfriend. Jay you're sweet and..." before I could say anything else Amber and Adam returned.  
  
"Oh man. That was so much fun but we'd better get going. Its getting late," Amber commented.  
  
"Yeah just let me pay for the tab," Jay said.  
  
"C'mon dude, we'll split the cost," Adam said. 


	2. talking over breakfast

How Much Things Change chapter 2  
  
authors note: Sorry I haven't updated. Is anyone even reading this? Please r&R and check out my other stories.  
  
After Adam and Jay paid the bill we went to the hotel most of the wrestlers were staying at. Adam and Jay were sharing a room and Amber and I were sharing a room. Jay and Adam carried our bags to our rooms for us.  
  
"So what happened between you and Jay while Adam and I were dancing?" Amber asked when we were alone in the room.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you guys seemed to be getting very friendly."  
  
"First off, we've been friends since Jay started in the WWE. Secondly yes I like him but daddy would flip if he found out. I mean look how he responded when Stephanie started dating Paul."  
  
"So what about Vince. Does Jay know?"  
  
"No. I'm not just going to tell him."  
  
"I think he likes you too."  
  
"Really? No?!?"  
  
"Yeah. Its written across both of your faces."  
  
"Okay stop. It ain't never gonna happen."  
  
"Okay okay, but I mean you never know."  
  
"Yeah whatever. You did awesome out there tonight."  
  
"Thanks. Its gonna be interesting feuding with your sister over Paul. I can't wait to actually have a match with her."  
  
"Yeah that should be fun. I wish I could feud with Stephanie rather than with Nora (Molly)."  
  
"Maybe after you finish your feud with Nora you should suggest a feud with Stephanie to your father. Or maybe one with Shane. That would be cool. A brother/ sister feud."  
  
"Oh yeah that would be. But I don't think dad would go for it." We stayed up discussing story lines an hour longer.  
  
The next morning we were awoken at 9am by a knock on the door. I was closer to the door so I answered it.  
  
"Hello?" I said opening the door a crack. It was Adam so I swung the door open widely.  
  
"Hey, I didn't wake ya did I?"  
  
"Yeah kinda. What did you want?"  
  
"I needed to talk to you. Why don't you get dressed and we'll go down for breakfast. Okay?"  
  
"yeah. C'mon in. Give me a minute to change." He came in. Amber had already fallen back asleep. Adam sat on my bed while I quickly went in the bathroom and changed. I put on a pair of faded blue jeans and a long, loose tee-shirt. I pulled my hair into a tight pony tail and then reemerged from the bathroom. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah, c'mon." We went down to the resturant attached to the hotel. There was already quite a few wrestlers down there. My sister Stephanie and her husband Paul were there. My brother Shane and his wife Marisa were also there. About half the resturant was filled with wrestlers.   
  
The hostess seated us two tables away from Shane and Marisa. Adam wouldn't say anything until after we ordered.   
  
"Okay we ordered. Now why am I down here about to eat the meal I never eat, instead of upstairs sleeping?"  
  
"Did Amber say anything about me last night?" I couldn't explain it but when Adam asked about Amber, or any girl, I wanted to scream.  
  
"Not really. She said she thinks she can learn a lot from you about dancing. Haha I saw those moves you were busting out on the dance floor. But I know you didn't drag me down here for this so spill it or I'm going back to bed."  
  
"Okay but promise you won't scream from excitement because you know Shane and Paul would run over here and make a big scene about it.  
  
"Okay Okay. I promise."  
  
"Jay told me last night that he sort of likes you."  
  
"Really?!? No way!" It was so hard to contain my excitement. I couldn't believe my ears.  
  
"yeah, so you should tell him that you like him."  
  
"What?!?" I screamed forgetting where I was. Shane, Paul, Stephanie and just about everyone turned to look at me. Shane got up and was at our table fast.  
  
"What's wrong? Adam man I'll kill you if you hurt my sister." Shane said getting in Adam's face.  
  
"Whoa. Chill out dude. I'm not hurting her. I was just..."Adam stared.  
  
"Asking me out." I inturupted him.  
  
"What?" Shane and Adam asked in unison.  
  
"Yes silly. You just asked me out. Did you forget already? And my answer is yes. Shane thanks for your concern."  
  
"You treat my sister right or I'll have to hurt you," Shane said to Adam. He returned to his wife.  
  
"Okay why did you tell Shane I asked you out?" Adam whispered.  
  
"Because Shane doesn't like Jay. But he likes you. And daddy really dislikes Jay even more than Shane does. Well actually he doesn't dislike him, he just likes you more. So will you please please please pretend to be my boy until I can get daddy okay with Jay?"   
  
"I don't know Shannon...uh...well, yeah. As long as you are sure it won't blow up in our faces and end up with your father hating me."  
  
"It won't. I promise. Thank you so much." I jumped across the table and hugged him. "You're the best."  
  
"Nah, but pretty close," He joked. A few minutes later our food arrived. We quickly ate and then headed back up to my room. By that time Amber was up and dressed. 


	3. walk in the park, and showing up at Smac...

How Much Things Change chapter 3  
  
author's note- Is anyone even reading this? Please read and review. Oh yeah and sorry it took me so long to update a lot has been happening in my life lately.- MEN SUCK!  
  
"Hey Amber. Shannon, I'm gonna go see if Jay's up. We've gotta get to the Smackdown arena pretty soon," Adam said leaving Amber and I alone.  
  
"So, how was breakfast?" Amber asked me.  
  
"It was good. My brother and sister were there with their significant others."  
  
"Oh that should have been interesting."  
  
"Yes. Especially when Adam told me Jay likes me and I should ask him out. I couldn't help but scream which brought big bro Shane running to my rescue."  
  
"OH no, what'd he say or do?"  
  
"I told Shane Adam asked me out thats why I was so excited."  
  
"Really? So if you and Jay start dating what are you going to tell Shane, Stephanie, and the rest of your family?" Before I could answer her there was a knock on the door. Amber answered it because she was closer. "Oh hey guys. Wassup?" Amber said. I looked up and saw Adam and Jason standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hey. Do you guys wanna go with us? We're just gonna explore a little." Jay said.  
  
"Yeah sounds fun," we answered. The four of us strolled out of the hotel passing many of the other wrestlers.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the four of us were at a park. Amber and Adam were a good number of steps ahead of Jay and I. "Ughh I hate that..." I complained to Jason.  
  
"You hate what?" Jason asked.  
  
"I hate that whenever there's a girl around Adam, I become invisible to him. I wish there was a guy out there who liked me."  
  
"Theres a guy out there who does."  
  
"Where is he? I want to find him."  
  
"I don't know. Maybe hes six miles away or maybe hes six inches away."  
  
"Are you trying to hint at something?"  
  
"I...uh..."He stopped me and stared deep in my eyes.  
  
"Hey guys we gotta get back to the hotel. If we're not at the arena in an hour Vince will flip out," Adam said ruining the moment.  
  
We walked back to the hotel, grabbed what we needed for Smackdown and then went to the arena.  
  
"Shannon, Adam. Can I please see you in my office? Hello Jason, Hi Amber," Vince said in a stern voice when we arrived. Adam and I reluctantly followed. I thought Shane must have told him that Adam and I were dating. But once we got into his office I found out dad had something else on his mind. "Shannon! Adam! I love where your characters are going. You are over very well with the audiance, and I think what they want to see now is a husband and wife," Dad explained.  
  
"You want us to do what?!?" I asked.  
  
"I want Shannon McMahon and Edge to marry on TV. The only reason I'm running this by you is incase you really don't feel comfortable with it. But Shane tells me you two are dating now, so this shouldn't be a problem right?" Adam and I looked at each other. We both shrugged.  
  
"I'm okay with it if Shannon is," Adam said blushing.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay with it," I said almost not sure it was a good idea.  
  
"Great. Here's the promo. We're shooting in half an hour. Go learn it." He handed us each a small packet. We slowly stood and left his office.  
  
We paced down the crowded hallways. Within seconds we were rejoined by Amber and Jason. "So what did your father want?" Jason asked.  
  
"We're getting married," Adam explained pointing at him and I.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Amber asked confused.  
  
"In the storylines. We have to go practice before we shoot it," I clarified.  
  
"Oh, Yeah I gotta go find Stephanie and Paul. I'll meet up with you later," Amber said. She strolled off. Adam stared as she did.  
  
"You know its rude to stare at her with me standing right here," I remarked.  
  
"Sorry, I can't help it. She's just so..." I hit him in the arm. "What was that for?"  
  
"You really know how to make a girl feel special."  
  
"What?" He was completly clueless.  
  
"You are stupid," Jay remarked.  
  
"What?" Adam asked annoyed.  
  
"Never mind. Lets just go practice," I replied.  
  
"You can use our locker room," Jay offered. We went there. 


	4. Edge and Shannon McMahon Engaged

How Much Things Change chapter 4  
  
25 Minutes later.... (Promo as being shot)  
  
Edge and Shannon are in their lockerroom. "Edge did I tell you how much I love you?" I said leaning in to hug him.  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way Shannon. I love you so much. With you in my life I am complete." Edge went on.  
  
"Well of course I know you love me. And you make my life complete as well."  
  
"Good. Since you feel that way, I have a little something for you..." He pulled out a box of chocolate covered strawberries and a diamond ring. As I untied the box and opened it, Edge got down on one knee. "Shannon McMahon, Will you marry me?"  
  
"OH MY GOD YES!!" He jumped up and we kissed.  
  
"And Cut!" Dad called out. "That was great."  
  
"Thanks dad," I replied.  
  
"You're welcome. Just make sure you go find Brock so you guys can prepare for your match tonight. And Shan, put that ring on so you can show it off to Cole and Tazz when you do commentary during Adam's match." I put the ring on my finger.  
  
Adam and I left the room. "So are you gonna talk to Jay and tell him how you feel?" Adam asked.  
  
"I can't just go up to him and say Jason I like you and want to date you."  
  
"You do?" Jason asked from behind me. I spun around shocked and embarassed.   
  
"Well... I... uh.... I gotta go," I tried to walk away but my legs wouldn't move.  
  
"Wait Shannon. I feel the same way. I was coming to give you this." He said handing me a folded up piece of paper.  
  
"Whats this?" I asked starting to unfold it.  
  
"Just something I wrote for you."I read it to myself. It was a poem about how we had been friends and now he wanted to be more.  
  
"Yes." I replied when I finished reading.  
  
"Really? You'll go out with me?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. After the show we'll go out together," I replied.  
  
"Cool. I have to go find Chris. I'll see you later." He hugged me and then took off. As soon as he was out of ear and eye shot I began thanking Adam.  
  
"Thank you!" I screamed.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Hooking Jay and I up."  
  
"I didn't do anything. But I'm happy for you both." He said giving me a congragulatory hug.  
  
Later that Evening... During the Smackdown tapings...  
  
Edge and I walked out together. He went to the ring and I sat between Tazz and Micheal Cole. Brock came down and the match started.  
  
"So Shannon, lets see that rack of yours. I mean rock," Tazz said.  
  
"Tazz, you're spending too much time with King. Watch the match. Look at my Edgy poo. C'mon Edge!" I replied.  
  
"You're right, he has. But really thats an impressive ring. What did your father think?" Cole asked.  
  
"Daddy had personal things to deal with tonight so he is not here. Therefore I do not know his reaction." Just then Edge hit the Edgecution and got the three count pinfall. I ran into the ring. We were celebrating when Shane's music hit. He strolled into the ring and grabbed a microphone.  
  
"Shannon, you look surprized to see me. What no big hi hello for your big brother?" I took the mic from him.  
  
"Shane, what are you doing here?" I questioned. He took the mic back.  
  
"Well, I knew dad wouldn't be here tonight, so I wanted to come see my babysisters. And I wanted to surprize you guys. But imagine my surprize as I sat back there and saw my sister get proposed to. That was not something I was expecting."  
  
Edge grabbed a second microphone. "Shane are you out here to yell at us for getting engaged? Because if you are, you can forget about it because we are in love."  
  
"Edge, when you and Shannon started dating, I didn't like it. And now..." He got up in Edge's face. "All I have to say is...... Welcome to the family." They hugged and then pulled me in for a group hug. We celebrated in the ring for a few minutes and then went to the back.  
  
"Okay that was great. Just don't be getting no ideas you two. No marriage for a long time," Shane said as we got backstage.  
  
"Don't worry Shane, we're not even d...discussing marriage yet. We just started dating." I said. I had almsot said we're not even dating.  
  
"Good! Keep it that way!" Shane remarked. "Wouldn't want to have to kill ya Adam." With that comment he walked away to go see his wife.  
  
"So are you ready for your big date?" Adam asked me as we headed for his and Jason's lockerroom.  
  
"No I have nothing to wear."  
  
"What's wrong with what you've got on?"  
  
"Uh... nothing I guess. It just doesn't scream first date."  
  
"Then what does it shout? Invisible girl?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Jay told me how you feel you become invisible when theres another girl around. Shanny, you're one of the most important women in my life. I love you soo much. You don't become invisible and I'm sorry if I make you feel that way."  
  
"I'm sorry too. Maybe I'm just being overly sensitive." I hugged him. 


	5. First date

How Much Things Change- Chapter 5 An hour later, Jay and I were leaving for our "date." We went to a local club. We each only drank soda. Jason paid. Then we played a game of pool. I let him win. We got back to our hotel room at nearly 2 in the morning. He walked me to my room and once I was safely inside, he went to his.  
"Okay so spill it," Amber said as soon as I walked in. "What happened? I need details."  
"Nothing happened. We went, got soda, played pool, talked and just hung out. We had a good time."  
"So are you guys together now?"  
"Yes. But now we have to find you a guy."  
"Yeah but not Adam."  
"Whats wrong with Adam?" I got very defensive.  
"Wow, getting defensive about him aren't you? I'm sorry, its nothing personal against Adam, hes just not my type. Now Randy..."  
"Are you falling for Randy?" She blushed. Before we could say any more, there was a knock on the door. I answered it. Adam was standing there.  
"Hey feel like taking a walk?" Adam asked me.  
"It's 2:30 in the morning. We've got a flight at 10:30 meaning I'll have to be at the airport by 8:30. I need beauty rest."  
"You're already pretty enough. C'mon short walk. We need to talk."  
"Fine. C'mon. It better be a short walk." I grabbed my key and stepped into the hallway with him allowing the door to slam shut. We took a few steps down the dark halway before he would talk.  
"So how'd your date go?" Adam asked as we reached the elevator and he pressed the down button.  
"It was good. What did Jay tell you about it?"  
"He said he had a lot of fun and was soo happy you said yes. I'm glad you two had a good time together making you an offical couple. But now how are things going with you setting Amber and I up?" we rode down to the lobby together.  
"Ya know Adam, don't get your heart too set on Amber. You guys haven't known each other that long. And she is two years older then you so I mean, you never know but don't get your hopes up too high because I'm not sure if she likes you as more than a friend and I don't want to see you hurt." We stepped of the elevator and walked over to the vending machine.  
"That's so sweet of you. And I know you only say that because you care about me. But don't worry, I won't get my heart too involved. Besides I have faith in you Shannon. If anyone can make it happen, I know you can."  
"Thanks for all the confidence in me." He hugged me.  
"Aww, how cute. Sorry guys, I don't mean to interrupt your date," Stephanie said. "Shane told me you two were together, but wow you make such a cute couple."  
"Thanks Steph," Adam said blushing.  
"Steph, why are you in the lobby at 2:30 in the morning?" I inquired.  
"Paul and I had a fight, so I took a walk." Steph explained.  
"Let me buy the two of ya a snack," Adam offered.  
"Thanks but its late and I don't want to cause a crowd. I'll see you guys tomorrow. And congratulations you two." She said walking away.  
"Okay sorry Shannon, but that was very weird. I love you and would do anything for you. But you have to admit having your family dating is weird."  
"Yeah it is weird, but I can't exactly tell my family I'm dating Aaron. You know they won't approve of him because hes not exactly from the same side of the tracks as me and because hes younger than me. My parents are strong believers that the guy should be older."  
"I'm younger than you," Adam pointed out.  
"Yes. And strangely enough they don't have a problem with it. Okay you promised me a short walk so lets go back upstairs."  
"You go ahead. I'm gonna stay down here for a while."  
"Okay. And Adam, thanks." I hugged him.  
"Its no problem." I slowly walked back to the elevator. I pushed the up button. Just as the doors opened, Paul Levesque stepped up beside me.  
"Mind if I ride up with you?" Paul asked.  
"Its a free elevator." We entered together. Once the doors shut he started quizzing me.  
"So you and Adam happy together?" Paul asked.  
"Oh yes very."  
"so your little date with Aaron tonight isn't causing problems?"  
"How'd you know?"  
"I saw you and Aaron together. And then I just heard your conversation with Adam."  
"You aren't gonna tell daddy are you?"  
"No. No. Of course not. This will be our little secret Shannon. No one needs to know."  
"Why are you being so nice about this?" The elevator was open on my floor so we stepped into the hallway.  
"Because you're my sister-in-law and I'm not as jerky as the character I play on TV."  
"Thanks for keeping it on the down low. Goodnight."  
  
Author's note- What do you guys think? IS ANYONE READING THIS? sorry it took me so long to update. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
